The Diaries of a Teenage Superhero
by Squirrel Stone
Summary: After getting superpowers, Serena Luthor does what any teenager with a trust fund would do... she blogs about it. But what she expects to be a sleepy little webshow soon turns into a beast she cannot control.
1. Introducing the Accidental Superhero

I don't own Sailor Moon or Superman. This is either gonna be really good or really weird... or both. I'm going for both.

* * *

><p>Serena turned the camera on, fiddling anxiously with the buttons and dials until she had it set where she wanted it. She pulled away, taking a seat at her desk and looking into the camera. "Alright, uh... hey, video world... uh... my name is Serena, and... the weirdest thing happened today." She paused, looking around like she was still trying to comprehend all that had happened. "I kind of got superpowers today."<p>

The video jumped from a piece that the blonde had cut out.

"Okay, I promise I'm not crazy, really. I seriously got superpowers today," the girl went on. "Um... so. Yeah. My name is Serena Luthor, I'm eighteen years old, and this is the story of how I accidentally became a superhero."

The blonde held up an index card that read, _The Diaries of a Teenage Superhero_.

Serena pulled the card away from the camera and set it down. "Yeah, once I figure out how to work the video software and stuff, I'll show a way cooler version of that."

The video jumped again.

"Okay, so you're probably all wondering why you're watching this- and by all of you, I mean the five people that are actually still watching- and I already pretty much told you. There's no trick or gimmick behind this. I got superpowers today... I wish I was kidding.

"Yeah, most little sisters of CEOs are annoying little brats being forced to follow their older sibling around to 'learn the family business' or something stupid like that. Well, I'm not annoying or bratty, but I was forced to follow Lex around all day while he 'surveyed his holdings.' I went out for coffee and found a cat being beat up be some kids, and I told them to buzz off."

The video jumped to Serena shaking her head, an annoyed look on her face. "If I ever catch those little brats..."

The video jumped back to Serena smiling like normal.

"Anyway, I helped the cat out, and lo and behold... it _talked_." She hesitated, the smile on her face becoming forced. "I promise I'm not crazy.

"This talking cat basically said that it was my job to protect the planet from evil, gave me some jewelry with an instruction book, and _ran._ _Off_. I mean, who does that? Obviously, the cat, but still! I'm a teenager, not a superhero. And when your older brother is _seriously_ anti-vigilante... yeah, it's gonna be awkward if he finds out. Like. Really awkward. Like USSR putting nukes in Cuba awkward."

The video cut to Serena groaning, her face in her hands, before it cut to her looking rather normal once more.

"I wish I was crazy. I really do. But I've got a costume and powers and everything," Serena confessed. "I already had to explain to Tess why there's a pile of dust where the portrait of our grandfather used to hang. Yeah. Try lying that one away."

Serena sighed, shaking her head. "Honestly, I have no idea what I'm going to do. I can't just have this power and not help anyone with it... can I?"

A concerned look on her face, Serena turned off the camera.

* * *

><p>Oh Serena, being a superhero and vlogging about it is a bad idea...<p> 


	2. The Call to Arms

"Alright, so... from my two subscribers, I'm guessing both of you want to know more about my escapades!" Serena did jazz hands, her eyes and mouth wide open. She fell apart into laughter at her own silliness, shaking her head. "Yeah, so far being a superhero hasn't been all that exciting. The cat said I'm supposed to wait to be called before doing anything... weird. I highly doubt Superman waits for a cat to tell him who to save."

Serena held up the index card that read _The Diaries of a Teenage Superhero_ before pulling it back.

The blonde winced.

"Oh, but what if he did?"

The video jumped to Serena back on subject. "Anyway, you'd think I'd be at work already, stopping robberies and putting out fires, but no. I have to wait for orders from a cat. What is wrong with this picture?"

Suddenly, the silver moon pendant Serena wore began to blink, and the blonde smiled. "Well, duty calls!" She reached to the camera, and the screen went black.

* * *

><p>As though no time had passed, the camera turned back on, revealing a battered young woman in a red and blue sailor suit. Her pigtails were rumpled with hair strewn about, her clothes torn and bruises and other wounds clearly visible on her body.<p>

"I... may have underestimated this whole 'being a superhero' thing," the blonde confessed. "Um... I'm Serena Luthor... the cat- Luna's her name- said the suit is somehow supposed to stop people from knowing who I am unless I tell them or whatever. So uh... I'm Serena Luthor, also known as Sailor Moon now, I'm eighteen years old, and I almost died tonight."

The video cut to Serena, still at her desk, but now wearing an oversized t-shirt and shorts as pajamas, her costume completely gone, but the bruises still apparent. "So... things kind of got serious tonight. I went to fight like I was supposed to, and... it wasn't a robber or a fire or something stupid like that. I had to fight a demon from a place called the Dark Kingdom. I had no idea what I was doing- I was listening to a cat give me instructions the entire time I was fighting."

The video jumped, the blonde letting out a heavy sigh.

"And here's the part where I almost died. I tripped and fell and almost got stabbed in the heart... until a masked man in a _tuxedo_ threw a _rose_ that cut the demon's arm." Serena pursed her lips, trying to understand what was going on. "I'm sorry, a _tuxedo_? Oh, and he had a cape, too. Did I mention the cape?" The blonde paused, her frustrated face falling. "But he was cute... Crap."

The video jumped, once more showing a concerned Serena.

"Guys... I think I'm gonna die if I don't get it together."

Serena reached out, turning off the camera.


	3. La Familia de la Crazy

The camera turned on, Serena giving a little wave, now in the middle of her room instead of at her desk. "Hey, guys, wow. You guys really jumped on that last post. I've got ten subscribers now. So to all ten of you... hello! And welcome to my vlog! Today I wrangled my best friend in the world, Molly, to help me with this. Say hi, Molly!"

A redhead appeared in the frame and waved. "Hi, Molly," she joked before getting back behind the camera.

"Molly here is super amazing with all this tech stuff and even has a tripod!" Serena extended her arms as though she were making some sort of great, world-changing claim. She pulled her arms back in. "And so now instead of having me hold up a tacky index card, Molly can just present us with our _lovely_ new title card. My name is Serena Luthor, and I have the best friend in the world."

Just as Serena claimed, an actual title card showed up, a simple black screen with white, cursive script reading _The Diaries of a Teenage Superhero_ appearing above a white crescent moon.

The camera went back to Serena, and she began speaking. "Alright, so nothing too major has happened lately, other than what I told you last time, so I thought I would introduce my friends and family. That way when I start complaining about Lex being all weird about how vigilantes are ruining society and stuff like that, you'll know who I'm talking about.

"Now, I might as well start off with Lex first since, well, I'm already talking about him and all that. He is the oldest child in the family, and despite his hatred of vigilantes, he's actually really cool. After our parents died, he basically raised me. He could have let the maids or butlers watch after me, but he's always there for me. He's the kind of brother that never misses a dance recital. He'd do anything to protect the people he loves."

The video jumped. Clearly Serena had more to say about Lex, but Molly cut it short.

"Next is Julian. He's kind of a typical middle child, even if there are five of us and he's the second oldest. He's obnoxious and annoying and self-absorbed... but I love him. He's also really ambitious, so half the time if I talk about him, it'll be about how annoying he is, the other half it'll be about how I'm proud of him for making his own path in the world.

"After Julian is Lutessa, but everyone calls her Tess. Um... honestly here, she and Lucas- I'll get to him later- were the result of an affair our dad had... yay dysfunction." Serena made and uncomfortable face. "But Tess is the best sister a girl could ask for. She doesn't really do the whole 'braiding hair' thing, but if I ever need help or I'm in trouble or something, Tess'll be there in a heartbeat.

"Finally in the family is Lucas, who I just mentioned. He's a little crazy... we don't talk to him much. He's always gambling and threatening people, but like I said earlier, Lex will do anything to protect the people he loves, and Lucas, as our brother, is on that list. Even if he is in Hong Kong gambling his life away."

There was a long pause before the video jumped again.

"Annyyyywaaayyy, that leaves you with me. The youngest Luthor of the bunch. And as you might be able to guess from my last post, possibly the craziest. But I'm still here, still making videos... here's hoping I can keep doing that for a long, _long_ time. Serena Luthor, over and out."

"That was a bad sign off."

"Like you could do better."


	4. Molly Knows Best

The camera turned on, revealing Molly and Serena. "Are you sure this is the best idea?" Molly asked. "I mean, the internet is forever, what if someone who isn't a fan of Sailor Moon finds this? They'll know who you are."

Serena raised an eyebrow. "Molly, I highly doubt the Dark Kingdom has wifi," she replied. "Besides, my viewers love this. It's got drama and comedy and monsters. It's like MTV."

"Have you ever watched MTV?"

"Nope!" Serena replied simply. "Lex says it's a bad influence."

Molly looked her friend up and down with concern before turning to the camera. "My name is Molly Oliver, and the world is doomed."

The black title card showed up, the white crescent moon and scripted _The Diaries of a Teenage Superhero_ on it.

"The world is not doomed," Serena promised, now on her own in front of the camera. "Despite what Molly may think, I've got a handle on this. I've fought _three_ demons in the past week, and I only almost died once. Besides, any injuries I get disappear the next morning, and I've got that weird guy in a tux helping me out. You all remember him, right? If not, just watch the last few videos."

"Don't forget the talking cat!" Molly chimed in from behind the camera.

Serena gave the redhead a nod. "Ah, yes, the one who started this whole mess in the first place. Thank you, Luna. By the way, if you're watching this-" the girl lifted up a strand of her hair, revealing a few streaks of silver underneath- "is my hair _supposed_ to be changing color? No offence, but I'd rather not look like I'm eighty when I'm only _eighteen_."

The video jumped to a shot of Serena looking rather stern. "For any of you perverts watching, don't even think about it."

Once more, the video jumped back to Serena smiling. "Honestly, I... really don't have much else to tell you guys today. Just... life was weird before, and I think it's about to get a whole lot weirder. Serena Luthor, signing off."

"Still need a better sign off."

"Shut up!"


	5. I Don't Know What I Was Expecting

The camera turned on, this time being operated by Serena, once more in her Sailor Moon uniform. She pulled back from the camera and sat down, looking rather confused. "So uh... well... ugh."

The video cut to another shot of Sailor Moon, fumbling to explain, only to mess up and switch to another shot... and another... and another.

Finally, Serena was able to get the words out. "I might have accidentally found out tuxie boy's secret identity... and it's another secret identity. Guys... Tuxie is Superman."

The title card popped up for a moment.

"Alright, so I know what you're thinking. 'Whaaaatttt? Your mysterious, masked hero- I... mean... helper- is Superman? Whaaaattt?' Yeah, it's weird, I got it. But somehow... I'm not surprised. I mean, when he talked- when Tuxie talked- he sounded familiar. Like I've known him for a long time. For, like, a _really_ long time. Like longer than I've been _alive_ long. Is that crazy?"

The camera jumped.

"And then his face, it was... okay, maybe I should back up a bit.

"We were fighting this demon, and it was different. It was stronger. This thing took both of us using all our power to defeat it, and I'd lost a lot of blood, and he took me back to his place to take care of me and... he let me see him without his mask."

The video jumped.

"I mean, I don't understand why he would do that, just give up his secret, secret identity to a girl he's only met a handful of times... unless we've met before. Does he know who I am? Do I know who he is? Is he watching- are you watching these videos? If so, could you, like, let me know or something?" Serena looked around the room, almost as though she was waiting for Superman to show up right then and there.

Once more, the shot jumped.

"I don't know what I expected."

Without a sign off, Serena turned off the camera.


	6. Interrupted by the Brother

The camera clicked on to reveal a smiling Serena. "Hey, everyone, it's Serena again with a bit of a strange update. You see I was talking to Luna, and she said that there are other sol-"

"Hey, did you need something?" a voice asked, and a bald man appeared in the doorway. Serena turned around to look at her eldest brother. "You sent me a text a little while ago."

"Um... yeah, I was wondering when you were going to the grocery store," Serena explained.

Lex nodded. "I was thinking in about a half an hour." He noticed the camera and Molly. "Are you doing a project for school or something?"

Serena turned back to the camera for a moment looking a bit like a deer in the headlights. "Uh... yeah. It's for school."

"Oh, okay, then I'll get out of your hair."

"No! No, come and join," Serena insisted, turning back to Lex. "It'll be fun."

"Alright," Lex agreed, walking up to the camera and sitting down next to Serena. "So what's your project about?"

"Just our normal lives, family, friends, stuff like that," Serena lied. "So, what's it like being the CEO of LuthorCorp?"

Lex shrugged. "It's... a lot of responsibility. I'm constantly in meetings or making sure that things are in line, not to mention having to take of this little squirt right here." Lex ruffled his sister's hair, earning a laugh from the blonde.

"I am not that little anymore; I'm 5'2"," she told the camera.

Ignoring her comment, Lex continued, "And we've also recently bought up some property in the northern United States and Canada."

"Why?"

"Because as global warming continues to grow, people will be inclined to move north to deal with the climate change," Lex told his sister and her viewers. "As much as LuthorCorp is doing to slow global warming, it is still going on."

Serena nodded, turning from Lex to the camera. "There you have it, everyone. My brother, the businessman."


	7. Having a Ball (Pun Intended)

Serena turned on the camera, revealing herself in a silver ballgown. "Hey, everyone, it's Serena, and we are having a ball at the Luthor Mansion tonight... no, seriously. A ball. As in a party. Fancy clothes and all that."

The clip jumped.

"Anyway, the ball's for the _Daily Planet_, one of the companies Lex owns, and all the reporters and stuff will be coming to our house... all the Superman-loving reporters..." Serena winced. "I can't be the only one out of you hundred that thinks this isn't going to end well. I'll give you updates as the night goes on."

The title card appeared.

The screen went black then turned back on, a frazzled Serena appearing. "Okay, so I go downstairs to greet people, and you wanna know who one of the reporters is? Ha, yeah, Superman. I'm not gonna tell you his name because, you know, his secret identity and all, but yeah, Superman's a reporter at the _Daily Planet_, and he definitely recognized me. And not just 'little sister of the owner of the company' me, but superhero me... Holy crap!"

Once more the screen went black, this time staying dark for a few more seconds in the video before it came back on, though it was impossible to tell how much time had really passed.

Now, Serena looked really confused. "Okay, Superman was _totally_ snooping around the house. He was checking out all the jewelry and stuff, but only the silver stuff... what the fuck?! If any of you have any idea what's going on, please feel free to explain it to me." The blonde lifted her hand, revealing she had a glass of champagne in it, and she downed it in one gulp. "Wish me luck."

The teen got up out of her chair and headed towards the door, but it opened to reveal none other than... well, Superman in a tuxedo. Serena muttered something that sounded vaguely like the word 'glasses,' and Superman shrugged. The two stood there for a moment, Serena forgetting the camera and Superman not realizing it was there, before the man wrapped an arm around the blonde, pulling her in for a kiss.

Serena was all too happy to oblige, her arms reaching up to the back of Superman's neck.

Suddenly, the video cut to Molly, obviously filmed at a later time. "Holy _shit_!"


	8. What You Missed

"Alright, so despite what my _evil_ friend Molly may have led you to believe with her expert video editing skills, no, I did not sleep with Superman," Serena declared, looking thoroughly unimpressed with the previous video's edit. "We... we danced. And talked. We talked a lot, actually. About where he's from, his life now, why he's got two secret identities..." Serena stopped, deep in thought about her sometimes-masked hero.

The video jumped- obviously Serena had taken too long to think.

The blonde bit her lip nervously before continuing, "He's looking for a crystal to save a girl from his dreams... he said he's had them ever since he was a little boy, dreams where a girl is begging him to save her, to find this Silver Crystal that will help her... Is it crazy that I believe him? I mean, his entire planet was destroyed when he was a baby. This woman might be the only chance at understanding the past that he has. I have to help him find her."

The video jumped, and Serena continued explaining. "He said that at first he thought the woman was someone he met at the _Daily Planet_, but now he says that the more he gets to know her, the more he knows she's not the one, but they're obviously still really close friends, but he won't tell her anything about what's going on, but then he told me, practically a stranger, everything... and now I'm here telling you guys."

Serena sighed, shaking her head. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "I just can't do this today."


	9. Interlude I

Serena marched into the _Daily Planet_, happy to be away from that stupid camera for a while. It seemed like that and Sailor Moon stuff were all she was doing lately. At least now she would get to talk to Clark, maybe go up to the roof and have a real conversation about what was going on. She wandered through the empty desks, realizing that the editor must have been holding a staff meeting or something, probably talking about the city's heroes or political corruption or something like that.

Silently, Serena opened the door to the conference room, closing it behind her. She turned around, and the room instantly grew quiet. Serena's eyebrows furrowed in confusion for a minute before her eyes fell to a few printouts on the table everyone surrounded: screenshots of Serena's vlog.

The blonde was speechless, frozen in her spot, her mouth opening and closing like a fish and tears forming in her eyes.

The only thing that got Serena to move were gentle hands on her arms turning her around and leading her out of the conference room before she could be bombarded with questions. The unknown person continued to lead her out to the elevator, pressing the up button instead of down. Serena didn't even bother to look at her savior until they were on the roof. It was a brunette woman with matching eyes, sympathy on her face.

"Thank you," Serena managed as she choked back a sob. "I-I just came here to talk to-"

"Clark?" the woman asked. She nodded in understanding. "He's been thinking about you. And yeah, I know about him. He's my best friend."

Serena finally cracked a smile. "So you're Lois Lane," she greeted the woman. "Thank you for getting me out of there."

Lois shook her head. "I couldn't just let you stand there while you were about to be attacked," she explained. "Look, I'm... not very good at the whole motivational speech thing, but you're gonna get through this. I know it."

"How?"

"Just do."

Serena's smile grew, and she reached out to hug the woman. "You are wonderful, Lois Lane." She pulled away and reached into her purse, retrieving a necklace with a single green gem attached to it. "Luna, she, uh... she told me I would know who to give these to. There are four. This one's yours."

Lois hesitated. "The cat?" she asked, receiving a nod in response. "Well, who am I to turn down a gift from a superhero and a talking cat? Thank you." Lois took the necklace, clasping it around her neck.


	10. Confessions

The camera clicked on to reveal Serena, tears in her eyes. "Hey, everybody. Uh... this is probably gonna be my last post before I go viral thanks to the _Daily Planet_... so... yeah. My name is Serena Luthor, and I _really_ screwed up."

The title card appeared with its crescent moon and cursive script.

"So I went to the _Daily Planet_ to try and track down Superman, and I walked in on a staff meeting... about these videos. Yay," Serena commented sarcastically. "So they're probably gonna run that story before someone else can, and then I'm gonna be outed."

The video jumped to the blonde sighing heavily. "I never should have made these stupid videos in the first place."

The clip jumped again to Serena, who had obviously cut footage out of her crying. Her eyes were now red, her cheeks tear-stained. "Best of all, I didn't even get to tell Superman how I felt or that I wanted to help him. And since my life is about seriously on display, more than it already is, I might as well say it. I love him." A sob escaped the teen before the video jumped again.

"How stupid do I sound? An eighteen-year-old girl playing dress up and fighting monsters and saying she's in love with Superman!" Serena laughed. "And even then, he's got his princess from his dreams or whatever, and I've probably totally ruined his trust by telling you all this stuff. What the hell is the matter with me?"

The pendant on Serena's necklace began to blink, and she sighed. "Well, duty calls."

Serena walked off screen, not bothering to turn the camera off. Molly had edited out some time, resulting in a cut to some hours later. The windows to Serena's bedroom opened, and Tuxedo Mask walked in with an unconscious Sailor Moon in his arms. He walked over to her bed, carefully laying her down. He placed a kiss on her lips before pulling back and leaving out the window once more.

The video ended without another word.


	11. Family Ties

Serena appeared on the screen, looking rather uncomfortable. "Alright, hello new subscribers... um... wow. This is... I really don't know what to do here. Uh... a lot of you are here because of the news announcement... For those of you that just like to see my life unravel, you've got a lot in store for you soon. I was actually working on a video when my brother got the call about me, so... here."

The title card appeared, followed by a new clip of Serena in a different outfit. "Hey, everyone, I'm Sere-"

"Serenity Elizabeth Luthor, you are in so much trouble!" Lex stormed into Serena's room, only to notice her at the camera. "Do you always have that thing on?"

Serena shook her head. "No, the people in my life just have extraordinary timing," she joked. "I take it you want to talk about... my extracurricular activities?"

Lex nodded, taking a seat next to his little sister. "Oh, do I ever," he told her. "Serena, what you're doing is completely dangerous and reckless. You're going to get yourself killed."

The blonde looked away from her brother, biting her lips together anxiously for a moment before confessing, "I know. And I'm okay with that because I have the ability to do the right thing, and I'm doing it."

"Well not anymore you're not. Give me the necklace."

"What?!" Serena yelled, her hand instantly going to the pendant. "Lex, I'm not going to let you do this. I know you hate vigilantes, but-"

"This isn't about vigilantes!" Lex interrupted. "It's about me not wanting to bury my sister before her next birthday!"

Serena stared at Lex for a moment before hugging him, a soft sob escaping her. "I'm not gonna let that happen," she promised, pulling away and wiping the tears from her eyes. "I know that's a loaded statement, but it's true. I mean, I've got superpowers and a guy who spends part of his time in a tux and the other part in spandex on my side."

Both Luthors laughed, Lex's expression finally softening. "Promise me you'll let me know if anything happens," he begged. "I don't want to hear about any broken legs or concussions on the news, got it?"

Serena nodded. "Promise," she assured him.

The clip cut back to the original footage Serena had used for her introduction, the blonde smiling. "Yeah," she told the camera. "I've got a pretty cool brother."


	12. Nightmares

"I just had the worst dream," Serena declared, still in her pajamas, her room in relative darkness. She rubbed at her eyes and yawned. "My name is Serena Luthor, and I'm totally gonna fall asleep in the middle of the day tomorrow."

The title card appeared before Serena popped back up, resting her head in her hand. "Any psychologists watching this? Professional dream analyzers? Schoolchildren who rented out books about dreams from their libraries? If so, _please_ feel free to send me an analysis of this wonderful mess.

"The dream started out, and I was on the moon... yes, completely logical, I know. And I was wearing a dress and there was a palace and a prince... I dunno, then everything went to shit and there were explosions and the prince was dying and I was crying... and then the dream changed. But it was weird. It was still the same dream, I know that, but this time we were in France in the twelfth century. I think it was the crusades? And we were on opposite sides of the war, and I died.

"And this mess just kept on repeating itself over and over again," Serena explained. "There was Victorian London, Japan in the 1850s, all over Europe... and then World War II. The prince was an American soldier this time. The best of 'em all. And I was Sailor Moon, fighting for the Brits... is there any record of Sailor Moon fighting in World War II?"

The video jumped, revealing Serena with some papers in one hand and a cup of tea in the other. "_Unknown female soldier dies in combat, 1944,_" she read from the paper. "_Soldier was unlisted but displayed such feats of strength and agility that the 18th infantry gladly accepted her when she arrived. Soldier also rejected typical uniform, instead wearing a white leotard with a blue skirt and red bows and boots._" Serena looked up from the paper to the camera, her face completely blank from shock. "Any other reports of my apparent born-again immortality I should know about?"

Serena took a sip of her tea, only to yank the cup away from her mouth. "Ah, you've gotta be kidding me. I can fight in wars, but I can't handle hot beverages?" She shook her head, reaching out to turn off the camera.


	13. Sisterly Struggles

The camera turned on, revealing, not Serena, but a young red-haired woman in a trendy business suit. "Hi, everyone. I'm Tess Luthor, I hear Serena's told you about me. You might be wondering why I'm here today instead of her, but there's a good reason for that. I-" She looked past the camera to the videographer. "Molly, do I have to do it like Serena does?"

"Yes," Molly hissed from behind the camera.

Tess sighed and declared, "My name is Tess Luthor, and my baby sister is in trouble."

The title card appeared before it cut back to Tess. "Why am I the one doing this? You're her best friend. She won't listen to me."

"Yes she will; she loves you," Molly assured the woman.

"Fine," Tess agreed. "Lately Serena's been having some... trouble with various things. She hasn't been sleeping or eating, and she hardly ever spends any time in the house. Instead, she's spending every free moment either training or fighting or trying to find the Dark Kingdom people. And now she's going on and on about this crystal just because Tuxedo Mask/Superman told her about it. I hate to say it, but I think the man that stands for truth and justice is being a bad influence on her."

The video jumped to Tess looking even more perplexed. "She has been acting so weird lately, talking about fairy tales like they're real even. Serena, you're starting to go off the deep end. So... cut it out or something. Dial the superhero stuff back a little. It's obviously bad for your health."

The door to Serena's bedroom opened revealing the blonde herself, and she frowned at the camera. "What are you guys doing?" she asked anxiously.

Tess looked to Molly before turning back to Serena. "Come sit down," she offered the blonde. "We need to talk."

"Okay..." Serena agreed warily, walking up to the camera and taking a seat. "What's going on?"

"We're worried about you, Serena," Tess explained. "You've been neglecting your health for all this superhero stuff. I know you're trying to do good, but you can't do it if you're exhausted from never sleeping or eating."

Serena blinked, her features gradually turning to anger. "So what, I've been having a few nightmares lately," she shrugged the issue off. "And being a superhero isn't exactly conducive to a balanced diet."

"It's more than that, and you know it," Tess insisted. "You've started talking about fairy tales like they're real, and-"

"You don't know what it's like," Serena interrupted. "I have a thousand lives running through my head all the time, and all of them are wondering why I haven't won yet. Why I haven't fixed things, why they had to sacrifice so much while a pathetic little girl gets to run around playing soldier with no real consequences in her life. And every time I fall asleep, all I see is death and destruction that the Dark Kingdom has caused. There's no escaping it, just fighting back. And you know who has the power to do that? Me."

Serena glanced at the camera, realizing her rant had been caught on tape, and she sighed, shaking her head. She reached into her jacket pocket, pulling out a small red box and shoving it in Tess's hands. "I got you a present. Happy birthday."

The blonde stormed out of the room, and Tess opened the box, taking out a necklace with a red gem attached, similar to the one Serena had given Lois. Worried about how much she'd upset her sister and confused by the gift, Tess gave the camera a concerned look.


	14. New Family

The camera clicked on, showing Serena and an oriental woman in her mid-twenties. "Hello, digital universe," Serena declared with a bright grin, quite different from the previous video. "I know lately there's been some drama in the Luthor household, so I thought I'd introduce you to Lana Lang, my eldest brother's newly-minted fiancee."

Lana waved. "Hello, everyone," she greeted the camera. If anyone paid close enough attention, they would see that she had the same necklace as Lois and Tess in orange. "It's nice to meet you. Well, not _meet_ you, but... you know what I mean."

"Isn't she precious?" Serena asked with a grin.

The title card appeared before jumping back to the two women, Serena now holding some note cards. "Now, Tuxie has been teaching me some journalism stuff, and I thought I'd ask you a few questions."

Lana looked surprised for a moment before she nodded. "Oh, um, okay, I didn't realize I was going to be interviewed today. Wait, Tuxie as in Superman?"

Serena nodded. "I figured it was easier to call him Tuxie than say his real name and risk his identity being discovered," she explained.

A little laugh escaped Lana. "He would teach his girlfriend all about journalism. That is so like him."

There was a moment of silence as Serena looked at Lana. "You know him?" she asked in surprise.

"Yeah," Lana confirmed. "So does Lex; we were all best friends when, uh... 'Tuxie' and I were in high school."

Serena looked between Lana and the camera, confusion written all over her face. It took her a moment before she finally said, "Huh."


	15. Interlude II

Serena was not a fan of this idea, but Lex insisted. Said it was good for the company's image and stuff like that. So there she was, walking into the bullpen of the _Daily Planet_, her head hanging as she stepped off the elevator. She stopped in her tracks, looking around anxiously, and Lex found himself backtracking to get to his little sister.

"Come on," he encouraged her, taking one of her hands in his own. "I'll be right there the whole time; I promise."

A sigh escaped the blonde, and she shook her head. "I'm gonna screw this up, just like I screw everything else up." Serena turned to walk away, but Lex kept his hold on her hand.

"Serena, you do not screw everything up," Lex declared. "Why would you even think that? You're doing good."

"Gee, I don't know, maybe because Mom got sick right after I was born, I can't save anyone without needing saving, I-"

"No, Ser, none of that is..." Lex sighed. "You're a good person. You're doing good things. You do not screw everything up, and you're only hurting yourself by saying that. Now, you don't have to do this if you really don't want to, but this interview would be a chance for you to explain yourself with... well, with a little less bias than your videos."

There was a long moment of silence- yes, silence in the newspaper bullpen- before Serena nodded. "Okay," she agreed, giving her brother's hand a squeeze before walking towards the editor's office. Unfortunately, the two only made it a couple of steps before being pushed to the ground.

Serena blinked hard, confused by what had happened. She coughed, trying to get the air back in her lungs as she got to her feet. Her vision was blurred, but she was able to see a man in a gray suit walking up to her. She blinked again, and the man came into focus. He looked like one of the photographers she'd seen the last time she was here, but something was... _off_. "You," she muttered. "You're not Jimmy Olsen."

The man in gray gave her a smarmy smile. "Oh, and the little moon bitch has it right," he congratulated her. He held out a hand, a dagger appearing in it, and he grabbed Serena's shoulder, pulling her in and stabbing her in the stomach before she could do anything about it.

Once more, Serena fell silent, too shocked to do anything. She took a step back, the blade still lodged in her abdomen, before she fell to the ground.

This time, Lex was the one to be the hero. He never claimed to be a saint of any sort. He wasn't. The eldest Luthor grabbed a sharp letter opener off a desk before lunging at the doppelganger, slitting its throat. Instantly, green blood began to pour from its neck, and he fell to the ground before turning to dust. Lex dropped the letter opener, running over to his sister.

A crowd had already formed around her, some checking her vital signs and doing their best to help, others just gawking. The blonde was crying, screaming in pain, and Lex tore at her shirt to see her veins around the wound turning purple. The dagger was poisoned.

"Great Caesar's ghost! What is going on out here?"

Everyone turned to see that Perry White had finally emerged from his office... along with the man he'd been holding a conference with: Jimmy Olsen.

Lex was on his feet faster than the Flash, marching over towards Jimmy and wrapping his hands around the photographer's neck. "You did this to her!" he yelled. "You did this!"

The next to act was Lois, getting between the two and pushing Lex a good ten feet away, landing the man on the floor again. "Am I the only one who hasn't lost it around here?" she demanded, her voice rising. "Jimmy and Perry have been talking in Perry's office since before you two got here! Whoever did that was a double or a clone or something, and you killed it! _Congratulations_!" She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. "Jimmy, go look at Serena's wound. The double might have left something in your mind that you can use to identify the poison. Lex, call your siblings and let them know what happened." Gradually, her voice began to rise once more. "Lombard, look through her bag. See if she has anything that might heal her. Grant, get the first aid kit. Carter, start collecting jackets and scarves; we need to stop the bleeding! White!" Lois caught her voice again as she turned to the editor. She grabbed a sticky note and a pen, writing something down. "Call this number. A woman will answer. Tell her to get her astral ass here _now_. If I didn't give you orders, get the hell out of the way!"

Lois looked around and saw that no one was following her orders. "I said now!" she ordered, and the scramble began. The brunette went over to Serena, kneeling down next to her body. "Any luck?" she asked Jimmy as he surveyed her now-unconscious form.

"I..." Jimmy hesitated, not entirely sure what he was doing. In a hushed voice, he went on, "I don't think it's poison. I think the dagger was made just to hurt her, kinda like how Kryptonite hurts Superman."

Quickly, Lois nodded. "Get rid of the knife; don't tell anyone what you told me. Got it?"

Jimmy nodded back, and Lois got to her feet. "Where are those jackets, Carter?!" she demanded, and instantly a reporter rushed over with a heap of jackets in his arms to stop Serena's bleeding.

Continuing down her warpath, Lois sought out Lex, tapping him on the shoulder. The man turned around, a cell phone to his ear. "Julian wants to know where the hell Superman is in all of this, Tess wants to talk to you, and I can't get hold of Lucas," he explained.

Lois considered the man's words for a moment before replying, "Tell no one what I'm telling you and your family. Superman is off trying to find something about his and Serena's shared past. He's jumping back and forth around the solar system right now. I'm guessing he's racing back from Pluto right now if it's taken him this long to get here. He and Serena are linked; he knows she's in pain and is trying to get here as fast as he can. As for Tess, tell her Green's present. Red and Orange aren't needed, and Blue's in the dark."

Lex blinked at the woman before he parroted the information into the phone.

The elevator doors opened to reveal a black cat that instantly rushed towards Lois, jumping up on a desk next to her. "What happened?" she asked.

"Serena's been stabbed by one of those men you told me about," Lois explained. "The doppelgangers. This one looked like that man over there." She pointed to Jimmy, who was carefully hiding the dagger in his desk. "I've already talked to him; he's not a threat."

Luna nodded, a sad, weary look on her face. "That one is Jadeite. He's the weakest of the four. And I'm afraid we have another problem. That man, Serena's brother? His doppelganger is Kunzite, the strongest. You must be watchful of him."

"Understood," Lois confirmed, looking to the window as Superman arrived. She marched up to him, fury on her face. "Took you long enough! Serena's been stabbed." She was too busy making sure everyone did what they were told to be upset, but Superman... Superman was obviously different.

The man looked broken. Slowly, he walked over to Serena, the reporters that had crowded around her parting like the Red Sea. He got down on his knees next to her, looking the blonde over. Her wound was obvious, her shirt lifted up to reveal it, and the man carefully pulled the jackets away, wincing when he saw the mark. Some blood was smeared by her mouth, having been coughed out as her lungs filled with blood. "Serena..." he whispered. "Sere, please, wake up." A sob escaped the man, and he leaned over her body as he cried. Superman was devastated, and all anyone could do was watch.

He covered her wound with one hand and gently laid his lips on hers. There was no medical help. She wasn't human, and the dagger wasn't made from Earthly materials. She was doomed to die.

Slowly, the man pulled away, keeping his hand on her wound. He closed his eyes, mourning the loss of his love...

And then there was a gasp. A desperate, raspy gasp. "Endymion."

The man opened his eyes to see Serena suddenly breathing again, a litany of coughs following the one word she managed to speak. The one name. The man pulled his hand away from Serena's wound for a second to see less blood than was there before, and realization hit him.

"I'm here, Sere," he assured her, leaning down to kiss her again. This time, Serena reached up and kissed him back.

Slowly, the two pulled away, and a discombobulated Serena looked her boyfriend up and down. "How... how did you?"

Superman shook his head. "I have no idea," he confessed. He looked down at her stomach. "Your wound... it still isn't completely healed."

"We'll deal with that later," Serena whispered. "Can you help me stand up? I need to explain to Lex that I'm going with you."

A smile escaped the superhero, and he gave the blonde a quick peck on the lips before helping her.

* * *

><p>Well, something had to happen "off camera" to push this story along in a hurry, so here it is: the revelation of two shitennou, the death of one, and a push for Serena and Clark. Along with a whole lot of other stuff like Lex being the best older brother ever and Lois being a complete badass. As for Lover's Red Rose... <em>yes<em>.


	16. Huswhat?

The camera turned on to reveal Serena holding it, not using a tripod, wearing a men's button-up shirt. "Hey, everyone, it's Serena here, and um... well, a lot of you probably heard about my little incident at the _Daily Planet_. Well, let me assure you, I'm fine. Right now, I'm actually in France with Endymion- er, Tuxie, as I've been calling him, but his past life's name was Endymion, so... it's complex." She let out a nervous giggle and used her left hand to brush some hair out of her face, mistakenly revealing a diamond ring and wedding band on her ring finger. She caught herself, pulling her hand in towards her chest.

"Yeah," she confessed with a blush rising on her cheeks. "My name is Serena... well, I can't tell you my last name anymore, and I really like my new husband." Serena smiled that stupid little smile that all newlyweds had on their honeymoon.

The title card appeared before popping back to Serena, still with that dumb grin on her face. "So I know a lot of you are worried about me, and I just wanted to assure you that I'm perfectly fine now. Apparently Endymion and I... we have this link, and he was able to heal me with it. And I know it's weird, but we just have this connection, and we understand each other so perfectly, and... we got married."

"Serena? Are you doing that video thing again?" a voice asked, and Serena turned to camera around to reveal Endymion standing in only a towel, his hair and body wet from his shower.

"Maybe," Serena replied with a laugh. "Say hello to the internet."

Endymion laughed, shaking his head. "I'm sure they'll appreciate seeing a half-naked married man."

"Believe me, they will."

Once more, Endymion laughed, approaching the bed and stealing the camera, resting it on the bedside table so it was still focused on them. The man laid down on top of his wife, kissing her softly. "Come on, the only way to get you completely healed is through touch," he reminded her, earning a giggle from the blonde.

As Endymion kissed Serena's neck, she chided, "You know Molly isn't going to edit this out, right?"

And just like that, the screen went black, some text appearing in white.

_Just for that, I'm cutting it off right here. And not just because loverboy turned off the camera.  
>-Molly<em>


End file.
